


Flights

by stardropdream



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three times when she thinks she will run away with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlarinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlarinda/gifts).



> I have never written for Merlin before and I have only watched two seasons, but this was a prompt given by a friend. So here is my dumb attempt at writing, welp.

There are several moments when she lets herself believe she will run away with him, that it is possible. She listens to him talk, because he talks so much and so often, and the words he says are kind and gentle and something she wishes to believe in, more than anything. He smiles at her, warm and gentle, and he does not look at her with pity, or fear, or contempt. She tells him she is cursed, and he shakes his head as if the very notion were impossible. 

There are three moments in the short time she knows him that she thinks she will run away with him. When he speaks of the places they’ll go, she feels warmth in her chest where before there was very little to keep her moving. When she holds the little rose after he has left, cradling it gently and carefully, she thinks that it is the most precious of things she’s ever received, and ever will receive. When she is left, hidden away, holding the fine dress she could never have afforded or hoped for, all these years of her life, she lets herself imagine another life – where they are running away together, when he holds her hand and kisses her and thinks she is wonderful and fearless and beautiful – when she is a blessing to him and not a curse. 

And she knows it cannot and will not be. She holds the rose closer to her chest, and fears for midnight’s strike.


End file.
